


Against my best Judgement

by Nat_christina_7



Category: RWBY
Genre: Against rules, F/M, General, He’s the boss, Love, Military, Plan, Rules, She wears the trousers, Unrequited Love, Workplace, co- workers, hesitant, military dynamic, special operative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_christina_7/pseuds/Nat_christina_7
Summary: Gods, Winter was a fool for falling with the General out of all people. She knew how to act according to the many rules set in place for her, she knew the importance of keeping up pretences, and the professional relationship that the two share was of high value to her,But when an opportunity arises in the form of an upcoming meeting together, Winter decides to try and change their dynamic - the question is, Will the General feel like doing the same?
Relationships: Winter/James, winter schnee/ james ironwood
Kudos: 10





	Against my best Judgement

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second fiction so I hope it’s okay, do feel free to leave reviews in the comments! Much love <3 
> 
> \- also just a quick comment, this is a much shorter part than I was anticipating but I Do really like it so far. Next chapter should focus More on the conversation between the characters, but with school and exams this is just some fun!

**chapter 1:**

* * *

Winter knew her place.

She knew how to abide by the rule book, how to Live with the regulations that her job brought. She knew better than to overstep boundaries, especially when it came to the General, but there had been times more recently where a confrontation with her boss had left her feeling flustered. She despised the idea that James out of all people could get under her skin and entangled in her nerves and core. But it had been a month or so, and Winter was at wits end with this. She craved his attention; His touch.

The question of how to go about this had riddled her mind for weeks. Love was out of her comfort zone, and the suggestion of Romance overwhelmed her senses. Winter’s many attempts to control her impulses were to no avail, and her subtle hints had gone ignored, She felt stupid for falling in love with a man like him, a man with too much pride to cry, to feel. A man who kept conversation short and sweet due to underlying introversive tendencies. A person with the weight on his beaten shoulders.

The general was undeniably nice though, a gentleman at all times and a true friend to Winter, and one or two others. His apartment could have been bigger for his status, but he kept things minimalistic to match his quiet, organised mindset. On the left wall near the entrance lay a painting, one of only a few changes James had made over the years. It depicted a light and airy coffee bar somewhere in the very heart of Atlas, the walls glossy and the windows wide and invitingly open. A piano could be seen, most likely playing some light Jazz - bringing life to a room full of zombie-like Atlesian soldiers and their wives. Conversing away about the little things in life, their new help, career progression and wealth. Things that didn’t necessarily matter to Ironwood OR Winter. One thing they both had in common, was an eye for simplicity. Over the years of them working together, many had been bold enough to assume that there was something veiled going on between the pair, a comment like this would only serve to be shot down and buried under the pile of their mutual feelings. The underlying goings-on should never be brought to the attention of anyone in Atlas, as it went against every code and regulation in the rule book. Officers and Generals were NOT to fraternise in such a manner, and Schnee could see why, And yet a part of her wanted to argue this very rule, as it condemned her future with James. Her love would remain unrequited unless she built the confidence to go against this and make a ‘move’ so to speak. This was the only way forward, and what better a time and place to go about it then after a meeting on the progress and strides Atlas had been making! 

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it, the first part is UP. I personally don’t blame winter for loving James, he is such a good person and it’s hard not to fall for that face! ;)


End file.
